Duel of the Fates
Update Log Version 1.6 *Updated 2 pillars in main to reduce sniper impact. *Fixed z-fighting gen room walkways Version 1.5.2 * Adjusted Generator elevators so they are now fully solid underneath instead of a platform to prevent getting easily squished. * Adjusted Generator room platforms and pillars to be slightly larger. * Generator forcefields now only become vulnerable after stage one of the secondary hack. The defending team can also hack the secondary objective panels but it will only make the generator forcefields vulnerable. * Updated secondary spawn barriers to allow projectiles through from both sides but only allow player pass through by the respawning team. * Adjusted clipping around N1 Starfighters and the Royal Starship to reduce the amount of flinging possible. * Increased secondary objective hack time from 6 seconds to 7 seconds per stage. * Added some PBR textures and shaders for use with GL2. Version 1.4.9 * Modified OBJ area to decrease central area, bring pillars inwards, and expand cap radius outside pillars. * Objective Capture Timer increased from 12 seconds to 14 seconds. * Added N1 Starfighters, Royal Starship, and access maintenance stairs. * Removed some clips across the map to allow people to access some more spots in main and left side route. * Minor visibility portal and brushwork optimizations in Throne Room. Version 1.4.7 * Brightness has been decreased across the level except for Federation spawn. * Notification in the Foyer before Throne has been moved forward to give defending teams more time to react. * A notification has been added for when the Throne Room capture begins. * Defending team can once again pass through the side route doors without them being unlocked. * Locked door between Northern Hall and Throne Foyer to give more importance to side objective and funnel attacking team more if they have not completed the secondary objective. * Solidified some of the collisions in main to prevent shooting through the pillars. * Spawn Room Forcefields are now visually double sided so those inside can more clearly see when they are active/inactive. You can still shoot out from inside. * Changed opaque window textures to better match actual movie location. * Generator lifts path has changed. They now go to each floor when heading up but when going down it resets to the first floor. * Fixed missing textures if you did not check the Full Installation of MB2 option. * Minor shader optimization for Detailed Shaders option. * Minor Clip brush optimization in Hangar (120 less brushes) * Updated panels in hangar to better match the movie and with better fidelity. However, they are locked at LOD2 for now. This should increase performance in hangar thanks to saving 7,200 triangles total over the old versions. Version 1.4.6 * All routes were widened and thicker pillar cover was added. * Route to throne is no longer protected by a locked door. * All side routes have been expanded to a more open format coming from main to either side of Throne Room. * Federation Room (Defender Spawn) has been increased in size to fully support 64 spawns to prevent crashes. * Side route from Defending Spawn to Generator has been shortened. * Elevators in generator now have access to all levels. * Pit room in generator removed. * Catwalk removed. * New Capture Node based objective ** Attackers must capture the node from the defenders by standing in it for a full 12 seconds. Six seconds to neutral + Six seconds to full capture. ** A single defender can block the capture point and the rate is independent of the amount of players in either team within the node. ** If the point gets flipped but not fully captured it will reset to neutral. The defending team has the ability to reset it fully to their control by standing in it without attackers present. ** The capture range is denoted by a colored border in the throne room. * Updated Secondary Objective ** The secondary objective has been updated, still unlocking both federation and side routes from the consoles at the entrance to Generator ** Secondary Objective is now a dual-tier hack meaning you can complete both hacks at either of the terminals one after the other. * Sheltered Secondary Spawns ** Once the spawns are switched both teams get access to two secondary spawning locations on either side of main. ** Spawn location is random. ** Defenders have permanently sheltered spawns. ** Attackers sheltered spawns activate when they spawn and will remain active for 10 seconds. If a secondary player spawns before those 10 seconds are up the counter will reset for another 10 seconds before it is deactivated. Version 1.4.2 * Fix: FA Naboo solider #1 is no longer Kyle. Version 1.3 *Side/secondary door hack points have been moved to consoles near Generator room entry and now require 4 seconds of use time. *Generator Pit console has been moved to the former position of the secondary door console and no longer reduces the hack time for the primary objective. *The left corridor lower door now opens for defenders even when locked. *The right corridor upper door is now open to both teams at all times. *Balcony window is now breakable by defenders. Spawn move is now triggered by attackers moving through the window. *Balcony door is locked to both teams until secondary doors are opened. Version 1.2 * Door from Federation to right corridor must now be hacked for 5 seconds unless side doors are opened. * FA updated. * Federation panel now only exists on the T-Junction side. * Increased health of Federation panel by 200hp. * Removed out of bounds trigger at top of balcony. * Unlocked left side corridor door on the throne side for both teams. * Visual fix for second door appearing after throne hack via balcony route. Version 1.1 * Added breakable panel to federation room which unlocks the main door and moves defender spawns outside of throne. * Added new balcony route to throne, accessed via the right corridor. * Attacker's initial spawn is now closer to the main corridor. * Changed layout of side routes to accommodate new throne location. * Defenders respawn outside of throne when sides are opened now. * Fixed an issue where rebels would respawn in hangar even after throne was unlocked. * Fixed many visual bugs. * Fixed throne door being stuck as closed in rare occasions. * Increased space on left side of main corridor's entrance (from attacker's side). * Increased width of main corridor's pillars and reduced height of pylons. * Made the triggers for the catwalk buttons slightly larger to make them easier to press. * Minor FA updates. * Moved right corridor's entrance to the federation room. * Reduced entity usage by replacing some things with scripts. * Removed some unnecessary brushes. * Shifted throne hall to the other side of T-Junction for better performance. * Slicing the generator console now reduces the use time of the primary objective in half (3 seconds). Version 1.0 * Droidekas can open the throne and fed room doors now. * FA: minor improvements. * Fixed an issue that allowed players to shoot through cover. * Fixed being able to stand on top of the tubes in gen. * Fixed sending the catwalk elevator down when it was coming up. * FPS improvements. * Minor siege file changes. * Minor visual fixes. Version 0 * Fixed visual map exploit near throne. * Fixed bugged clipping in throne allowing people to "Pounce" down on people * Fixed minor cosmetic bug Release Candidate 2 * Full Authentic Updates. Release Candidate 1 * Performance Improvements * Minor texture enhancements. * Minor Bug Fixes * Removed hangar door to give view of exterior landscape. Build 19 * Minor Bug Fixes * Minor texture enhancements. Build 18 * Updated main route from rebel spawn * Removed Murder doors. Build 17 * Initial Release Category:Levels Category:Official Levels